creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise and Fall of the Heavenly Empire
“The earth was without form and void, and darkness was over the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God was hovering over the face of the waters. “ Genesis 1:2 The Upper Realm is dark on this day. The sky is black, the silver mansions that dotted the land are desolate and destroyed. The angels and demons fallen in battle lay dead in the golden streets. There is shimmering blood spilled in the streets. Thromund nearly comes to tears as he sees this. The place he once called his beautiful home, now a barren war-torn wasteland. His fist clenched in anger as he follows a trail of bloody feathers into the chamber of the Seraphim. Ishmael holds Josiah by his throat nearly screaming in his face “His word was always above mine, wasn’t it? You all ALWAYS favored him over me. You, the other Seraphim, The Creator! Where in the bloody hell is MY justice?!” Thromund cried out at him “Justice?! You bastard, the only justice you deserve waits for you in the Lake of Fire. I’ll see to it you have swift entrance.” Ishmael dropped Josiah and threw flames at Thromund. He does not flinch at the fire dancing around him. “You brat! Know your place, Dominion.You've been a thorn in my side for centuries. Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to build an army of demons? What I had to promise to get them to join my cause? Yet you do not realize how vast I am in comparison to you..... As a Throne, I am above you. I am greater than you, and I am stronger than you will ever be." He punches him in the gut, and lifts him by his throat. "I am your superior, I am your master, I AM YOUR GOD NOW!!!!" Thromund began to glow intensely as the black sky shook and cracked. Ishmael's flesh had become black and he stepped back cautiously as Thromund extended his wings, which were now gold. He rips off the hoodie he had been wearing, revealing shining golden armor under it. He walks up to Ishmael, unfazed by his many attack that simply bounched off of him, and punched him, sending him flying out of the chamber. "How's that god thing working for you, Ish?" Outside, Ishmael readies his spear to fight. Thromund exists the chamber, and when he sees Ishmael, he pulls his sword from his back scabbard, and sees that it's alight with flames, and grins. He approaches him, and places his palm on his forehead, and decends them to earth. They land in an alley in LA. Ishmael struggles to his feet, but Thromund uses telekinesis to toss him across the alley, then casting him on the ground. "You worthless-" He strikes him with lightning. "Silence Ishmael. You've had your turn to speak. Now it's mine. You will pay for your crimes against man, angels and demons, and the Alpha, the Omega, the Almighty creator. And now you will burn." Ishmael attempted to lift his spear, but Thromunds sliced it in half with his sword. He then grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the ground repeatedly. "I now cast banish you from the Upper Realm, the Middle Realm, and into the Lake of Fire, never to ascend again. and if you somehow manage to dig yourself out, I will smite you myself in retribution of the Creator himself." He pulled back Ishmael's broken and battered wings, and sliced them off with his sword, incinerating as the became detatched. "AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Thromund's eyes glowed and his voice was deeper when he yelled, "Be ye gone, beast!" He pressed hard into Ishmael's back and he decended into Hell in a cloud of smoke. Thromund then rose to his feet and ascended into the Upper Realm to seek council with Josiah Category:Stories Category:Nhlott